From Guilt to SelfPain
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Everytime Yami does something wrong or he believes he's done something wrong Yami causes an injury to himself. I was depressed while writing this. This story has Own Characters. This story was a T rated fanfiction but has now increased to an M rated FF
1. The Eye Of The Storm

FireCacodemon: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me but Kyuuseishu and Dokubutsu belong to me.

* * *

><p>The Eye Of The Storm<p>

Yami sighed before he slid down the wall he was leaning against before his ears picked up something near him. Yami looked out the alleyway before he placed his hand on something metallic and sharp. He felt the blade of the object and picked up the blade. He heard the police sirens; he hid deeper in the alleyway in hope of getting away from them. Yami had done nothing wrong but something else was bothering him and he needed to find out why. He looked down at the blade in his hand and frowned.

Flashback Start

"_Hey Yami...you've been acting strange ever since you came back from Atlantis, are you ok?" Yugi asked Yami who nodded. Through the mind link Yami was nowhere near ok but still had fear in himself. Yugi needed to do something but was unsure what to do. Yami normally told Yugi anything that was wrong but this time he was quiet._

"_Yugi, I'm fine...I just need some time to think things through...that's all" Yami told Yugi. It was the complete truth but Yugi knew that it was something more. Yugi was going to find out sooner or later but he wanted to find out now._

_Yugi walked into the back garden to find Yami up in the tree looking out of the city._

"_You looking for something?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami looked down at Yugi and shook his head._

"_Why do you still care after I gave your soul to the orichalcos?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami before he noticed that his hand had a red drop on it. Yugi looked up before he placed his index finger in the red liquid before he noticed that it was blood. Yugi looked up and the noticed that Yami had cut himself somehow when Yami never went into the kitchen unless he's helping out with the meals. Yugi was the only one who knew that when Yami felt guilty about something he'll take it out on himself. When he felt like he did something wrong or failed to protect Yugi then he'll injure himself in order to feel that he's done the best to balance it out._

"_I don't give up on friends and neither should you Yami. You're stronger then before and now I'm sure you can prevent it from happening again. I believe you can" Yugi told Yami who smiled down at his partner._

"_I guess you're right Yugi. You might want to move" Yami said to Yugi who looked confused before he realised that Yami was holding onto a sharp object. Yugi smiled and moved out the way as the knife fell to the floor and stuck into the ground. Yami then landed ext to the tree and Yugi saw the blood running down and dripping off his fingers onto the green blades of grass that were swaying in the breeze._

"_You really need to stop doing this to yourself Yami, it's not good for you" Yugi told Yami and he sighed._

"_I don't know what to do though. When I feel guilty I try to find out why, if I can't find out why I fail to protect my friends. When I don't protect my friends I leave the light, if I leave the light I lose myself to darkness. When I lose my self to darkness I don't feel human, when I don't feel human I feel like a weapon." Yami told Yugi._

"_No matter what happens. I'll be there when I can to help you. Self-harm is not going to help you in life Yami. Friends are." Yugi told Yami who nodded._

"_Ok...I'll try not to cause any more self harm" Yami said which brought a smile on Yugi's face._

Flashback End

"I tried not to cause any more self-harm...I don't know what to do" Yami told himself before he put the blade right down near his wrist on his left arm. He waited a few seconds before he got up and moved even deeper into the alleyway. The Police sirens stopped in front of the alleyway Yami was hiding in before they all left their cars and headed in the alleyway in hope of catching Yami.

The police had been after Yami for a couple of hours and still had no luck on finding him until now. The police tried everything but when Yami wanted to be alone he was going to be alone. The eye of Anubis appeared on Yami's forehead, if anyone knew that that meant then they would have ran but the police men had no clue. Yami smiled before illusions started appearing before they took their solid form and attacked the police.

A young police woman who was a new recruit noticed that Yami could be good on the force and decided to drop her gun on the floor. The illusions noticed this while they were fighting off the men and let the female police officer through to reach Yami. The police officer took off her black hat and threw it on the floor. Her long golden hair was blowing in the wind that the illusions were creating. She kept moving forward towards Yami in hope of getting towards him. Her blue eyes were unclouded by the illusions and she could see right through them and right at Yami's heart. Her mouth dropped open as she saw what Yami was feeling. The negative emotions held Yami captive but she was not sure what caused this to happen.

"I'm going to help you Yami" She vowed at herself before she closed her eyes. She was not going to let Yami keep on living like this. She knew that there was a reason why Yami was causing all this pain to himself and she was going to find out.

"Kyuuseishu! Get to the eye of the storm!" A deep voice called to Kyuuseishu before she nodded and walked towards Yami.

Yami felt the blood running out of him as if being let free from prison. Yami looked up at the moon that was hovering in the sky before he felt a little disturbance in the illusions he created since they were not attacking a member in the police unit. The blood dripped on the floor before he listened to the wind howl in the alleyway. He knew that Yugi would not like to have Yami spilling blood every time he felt something wrong and if he felt guilty about something. Yami looked at the girl who seemed to be watching his heart n hope of getting something. Yami smiled as she showed courage as she approached him. Yami wanted the illusions to stop her but when noticing the illusions were more interested in the men of the group. Yami took a step back as she started to approach him. He made a splash noise as all the blood was pouring out of him onto the floor and created a puddle around him. The way she was approaching him caused him to be confused.

"Yugi's gone, Joey's gone, Tristan's gone, Tea's gone, and everyone's gone. There's nothing more for me. Why can't I just leave this world? I can't even kill myself by lack of blood!" Yami yelled at himself and the female police officer heard him.

"So that's why you are so negative...you poor soul" Kyuuseishu said to herself know understanding all the negative emotions that were trapping Yami. She was going to do everything she could to save him, even if he's doing all this. Yami was a soul worth saving. Kyuuseishu looked for a new challenge and Yami was going to be a challenge to help. She was not going to let Yami do this to himself. Everyone needs help and Yami was showing the signs that he needs help.

"Kyuuseishu hurry up! We're running out of people!" The leader of the police officers yelled at her and she nodded.

"You could say his heart is trapped in negative emotions!" Kyuuseishu yelled back. A few seconds later and the reply came.

"Try your best Kyuuseishu!" At that she nodded and walked closer towards the eye of the storm. Yami was not going to win this.

Yami took another step back away from the officer that was coming his way and the eye of Anubis started glowing brighter as she came forward which ended up as the illusions became stronger causing more chaos to the remaining officers that were still putting up a fight. He heard the running footsteps of the female officer coming towards him. He found himself backed up to the wall of the alleyway before she came into his sight.

"Eye of the storm! I'm here to help" She told Yami. She slowly walked up to Yami before she placed her hand on Yami's and which held the blade in. She slowly worked her fingers in his hand and took the blade out from his hand.

"When I feel guilty I try to find out why, if I can't find out why I fail to protect my friends. When I don't protect my friends I leave the light, if I leave the light I lose myself to darkness. When I lose my self to darkness I don't feel human, when I don't feel human I feel like a weapon." Yami said to himself not really wanting the woman in front to him to hear him. She heard him.

"People are not weapons" She told him and the illusions slowly started to release the officers and all turned to look at the one who summoned them.

"When I feel like a weapon...I hurt myself" Yami said and the young officer looked at Yami before she placed her hand on his face.

"You don't need to hurt yourself" She told Yami who shook his head.

"Everything is my fault" He said before he quickly grabbed the blade from her hand and sliced more of his arm before the officer snatched the blade off Yami and threw it away. It was caught by the closest officer in a plastic bag.

"I don't believe everything is your fault" She told Yami before she placed both her hands on Yami's shoulders.

"Why would you try to save me? I don't deserve it. I lost everything because I killed them" Yami confessed before tears ran down his face.

"Kyuuseishu. My name is Kyuuseishu." Kyuuseishu said before she gave Yami a hug. Yami froze for a couple of seconds before Yami slowly placed his arms around Kyuuseishu. She smiled before she heard something from Yami.

"When I feel guilty I try to find out why, if I can't find out why I fail to protect my friends. When I don't protect my friends I leave the light, if I leave the light I lose myself to darkness. When I lose my self to darkness I don't feel human, when I don't feel human I feel like a weapon. When I feel like a weapon...I hurt myself. When light returns. I'll protect it" Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"You know my name. I want to know your name" Kyuuseishu told Yami.

"The name I go by is Yami" Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"Kyuuseishu! Hurry up and destroy the eye of the storm!" The leader of the officers yelled before the illusions started to fade completely. The alleyway went back to normal as if nothing has happened before. Kyuuseishu and Yami stopped hugging and Kyuuseishu gave some room to Yami before the eye of Anubis faded. She stood back and noticed that his heart still contained the negative emotions but Yami was in control.

The leader of the police officers stepped forward with a gun in his hands ready to shoot Yami. His cold blue eyes, short black hair, his glare on Yami and it was not going to leave him any time soon. He was quiet tall and it would be pretty clear that he held a grudge against someone but it has always been unclear to whom it was with. Yami had a guess that it was against him. The blood from his arm and slit wrist was still releasing blood but it was starting to slow down. Yami looked at Kyuuseishu who stood by his side.

"This is Yami. I believe he has nothing left to lose so we are taking him back to the police station" Kyuuseishu told the leader.

"He nearly killed everyone here" The leader said.

"Yami would you like to join the police?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"If you take me you must call me Ketsuekigasu." Yami said.

"What does Ketsuekigasu mean?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"Blood Agent" Yami replied to Kyuuseishu who smiled at him.

"It suits you perfectly since you cut open your wrist which is where the veins are located" Kyuuseishu told Yami.

"Kyuuseishu...saviour...your name suits you since you saved me." Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"Dairigyousha Dokubutsu. Yami has nowhere to go. I'm sure he'll help us out on the force as well" Kyuuseishu tried to persuade the commanding officer.

"Agent Poison" Yami said and both of them nodded.

"At least you can translate out names into English for the readers to understand." Dokubutsu sighed before he blew a whistle.

"I'll see if I can help you get over your self-pain problem Yami" Kyuuseishu told Yami as she started to leave the alleyway followed by Dokubutsu was ahead of them but Yami still remained where he was.

"I'm stronger during the night. You could say I walk the night and sleep the day" Yami told Kyuuseishu who looked back at him.

"It's ok Yami. Our work is mainly done at night anyway" Kyuuseishu told Yami who smiled. She held out her hand like a mother would to grasp her child's hand before Yami looked at the hand in suspicion before Kyuuseishu looked at Yami and went to grab his hand.

"What happens if I run away? I have a habit of doing that now" Yami told Kyuuseishu who smiled at him.

"Don't you worry Yami, you can always tell me if anything is bothering you" Kyuuseishu told Yami who smiled for the first time in ages.

"Would you two hurry up! Dawn is almost upon us!" Dokubutsu called out to them both. Yami and Kyuuseishu both looked at each other before she guided Yami to the police car and sat with him at the back of the car.

"When we get back we are going to have to sort you out Yami. Those cuts were pretty deep" Kyuuseishu told Yami who looked down at his left arm and his wrist. It was a bloody mess and needed to be looked at right away. Yami nodded in agreement. Kyuuseishu wondered why Yami had suddenly gone quiet but then again. He's a new recruit and he must be nervous since he's joining another family.

"Kyuuseishu will be looking after you since he did calm you down." Dokubutsu told Yami who nodded.

"Everything will be fine Yami. Believe me." Kyuuseishu reassured Yami.

"If you say so" Yami said quietly. The police car drove off into the moon light that was remaining since the sun was going to show up any minuet. Yami felt exhausted from everything that happened that night and wanted to sleep as soon as the sun came up to say hello. Yami had never been to the police station before so this would be a new experience for him.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: If you find anything wrong with this story then don't be scared to PM me. Any reviews would be nice...I kind of write this while a little depressed...sorry guys.<p> 


	2. Someone To Help

FireCacodemon: Yay for another chapter of this...depressing story

Kyuuseishu: FireCacodemon does own Kyuuseishu and Dokubutsu and the story line

FireCacodemon: This story is going to be completley depressing...sorry readers. If you don't like reading depressing stories then I'm going to advice you not to read this story.

Kyuuseishu: Yeah This story is really depressing.

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Someone To Help<p>

The car drove to the police station and Kyuuseishu opened her door and let Yami out. The Police headquarters was quiet tall, painted blue and had the letters POLICE standing out from the blue paint. Kyuuseishu looked at Yami before she smiled. Yami did not make a move and Dokubutsu left the car and locked it before walking over to Yami and Kyuuseishu who were looking at the building. Kyuuseishu looked at Yami before she seemed a little upset. The negative emotions were trying to claim ownership over Yami and make him their tool but she was guessing that it was because Yami gets guilty real quickly and sometimes it's not even his fault. Dokubutsu put his hand on Yami's shoulder which caused him to flinch as he was not expecting that.

"You have to have a record don't you Ketsuekigasu or do you still want to be called Yami?" Dokubutsu asked Yami. Yami just looked at Dokubutsu before he shook his head. Yami didn't have a record anywhere since he was normally sharing Yugi's body. Only recently did Yami get his own body to do whatever he wanted with. Yami carefully walked towards the Police Station followed by Kyuuseishu who kept an eye on Yami encase he ran away. Yami was really intimidated since this was his first time Yami had entered the Police Station. Kyuuseishu took Yami's hand and took him inside the Police Station.

The police station was full of police officers but one of them stuck out the most. The police officer had dark brown hair, cold blue eyes and a harsh tone of voice. Yami looked at where the voice was coming from before he found Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was wearing a black top and black trouser, black shoes and a long white trench coat. Kaiba turned to see Yami before he looked away from Yami to sort out the police officer that was trying to sort out something. After he left Kaiba turned to see Yami. Kaiba started to walk over to Yami before he noticed that there were cuts on his hands that went quiet deep. Kyuuseishu and Dokubutsu went straight to attention as Kaiba came towards them. Yami looked at Kaiba as he came closer.

"I wondered when we finally caught you Yami" Kaiba growled at Yami. Kyuuseishu looked a little worried at Yami before Kaiba caught her worried look. Kaiba turned to face Kyuuseishu.

"Officer Kaiba. We brought you Yami" She said and Kaiba nodded.

"I can see that" Kaiba said before Dokubutsu took his time to say something.

"Sir...if I can say something then this boy may have killed his friends but I don't believe that he would have killed Yugi. He's also caused himself a lot of self-injury and needs medical attention" Dokubutsu told Kaiba before Kaiba took hold of Yami's wrist. Yami flinched and Kyuuseishu started to get a bit worried.

"Sir please leave Yami alone. He's suffered enough as it is" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba had to accept that fact. Yami had changed a lot since they last saw each other but then again. To Kaiba, Yami's a killer and he was not going to treat him kindly after what he did.

"Can I please be left alone so I can spill my blood in peace?" Yami asked. Kaiba raised an eye brow at Yami before he looked at Dokubutsu.

"Take him to an empty cell and leave him there. I'll talk to him in the morning" Kaiba told Dokubutsu and he nodded.

Kyuuseishu wanted to do something to help Yami but if she went against Kaiba then her job will be on the line. Since she was a new recruit going against Kaiba was not a good idea and she wanted to stay out of his way. Kaiba took control when the first murder happened. Joey Wheeler was the first person to be killed and Kaiba was not very happy about it. After all the murders had happened Kaiba was desperate to find out who was killing them off before all the information pointed to Yami. Kaiba went to the computer.

Dokubutsu took Yami down to the cells. Yami felt horrible seeing Kaiba again but there was something that he never expected and that was seeing Kaiba work for a police station. Dokubutsu opened the cell door and gently pushed Yami in the cell. Yami sighed before he went and sat down in the darkest corner of the cell and sat down in it. Dokubutsu felt horrible for doing this to Yami when really Yami needed all the help he could get but there was something in Kaiba that made him put Yami in more problems that needed to be sorted out now. Yami waited for Dokubutsu to leave him before he tried anything. Dokubutsu left Yami after locking the cell door. Yami looked up before he found his bed and took the pillow off and hugged it. Yami buried his face into the pillow and let the powerful negative emotions take over.

Kyuuseishu felt a disturbance through the building. The only problem was that Kyuuseishu shared the office with Kaiba and so when she feels something then Kaiba would notice. Kaiba looked at Kyuuseishu had a bad feeling and now that Kaiba was looking at her she had a very bad feeling. Kaiba smiled before he stood up from his desk. Kyuuseishu looked at Kaiba before he held out his hand for her to take. Kaiba had a feeling that Kyuuseishu wanted to see Kaiba and Kaiba needed to have a word with him anyway and if Yami caused self pain then they needed to talk to him quickly. Kyuuseishu got up from her desk and walked with Kaiba to find Yami's cell.

"What was Yami like when you met him?" Kaiba asked as they walked down to find Yami's cell.

"Sorry sir I don't understand" Kyuuseishu said but Kaiba was not falling for it.

"Kyuuseishu. What was Yami like when you met him?" Kaiba asked again and Kyuuseishu knew that he was going to get the answer from her.

"Well after we tracked him down into the darkest alleyway and we started to see illusions. All the illusions started to attack all the officers who were getting attacked before Dokubutsu told me to get to the eye of the storm which happened to be Yami. I looked right at him and he was caged by all the negative emotions. I wish I could help him but Yami's causing self-pain to escape this place and this world" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba stopped walking.

"That's what he's doing?" Kaiba asked and Kyuuseishu nodded.

"Someone's got to stop him" Kyuuseishu said before Kaiba nodded.

"He's still my rival even if he's killed Yugi's band on cheerleaders" Kaiba said and they continued walking down to Yami's cell.

From Guilt to Self-Pain – Someone to help

"Everything's my fault...I'm just a monster...I don't deserve to live. Why can't I just leave this world? Yugi...I'm sorry for everything!" Yami called out even though he knew that anyone could hear. Kaiba and Kyuuseishu found his cell and Kyuuseishu felt tears building in her eyes. The way Yami blamed everything on himself broke her heart and Kaiba opened the door and carefully walked inside.

"Yami?" Kaiba said.

"No matter how much blood I spill on the floor nothing kills me" Yami said ignoring Kaiba. Kaiba took a step forward before stepping into a small puddle of blood. Kaiba looked at Yami's pillow before he realised that it was covered in blood as well as Yami's tears. Kaiba never thought Yami would do this to himself and Kyuuseishu walked into the room as well before she let her tears go at the sight. It was clear that Yami had re-opened a wound and the blood was still leaking from the wound that Yami created. Kaiba wanted to see him suffer and he was but Yami was a complete mess and needed to be sorted out.

"I might need back up so Kyuuseishu please send for some" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu nodded and left the cell leaving Kaiba alone with Yami.

"Please kill me. I'm begging you Kaiba. Kill me now." Yami said as he moved away from the pillow and looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba instantly saw fear and depression in his crimson eyes along with no hope left in the world. Yami blinked before he went back to crying in his pillow that he held. Kaiba knew that Yami was going to get blood in his eyes or just cry even more making the pillow even damper then it already was.

"I never expected to see you so weak Yami" Kaiba said as he walked around Yami. Yami didn't care about Kaiba at the moment. He missed Yugi too much to care about himself and Kaiba was right. He was weak. The eye of Anubis was starting to glow on Yami's forehead and Kaiba noticed.

The room was slowly getting darker and Kaiba knew it was never a good sign for him since Yami and Kaiba never got on even if they were acting friendly with each other but since they were rivals it was hard. Kaiba knew that this was not good and wanted Kyuuseishu to come back with possible back up or just to come back at all. If she was able to calm him before then she could do it again and if she's correct then she can reach Yami again and give him something to help. Kaiba felt something appear behind him and it took a slash at him. Kaiba turned around before Kyuuseishu came back with some back up but not enough to stop the illusion that appeared behind him. Yami buried his face back into the pillow before Kyuuseishu slipped past Kaiba to get to Yami.

"Yami...it's ok. You don't need to do this" Kyuuseishu said as she sat down next to Yami. She put her hand on his shoulder. Yami felt her hand on his shoulder while Kaiba was fighting his illusion that he summoned and wanted the illusion to stop fighting Kaiba. Kaiba noticed that the illusion started to fade and the room started to lighten up. Kaiba looked at Kyuuseishu with disbelief.

"Kyuuseishi...I'm sorry...everything is my fault" Yami said before Kyuuseishi sighed and she made Yami lean onto her still holding the pillow.

"Can you hand over the weapon you used to injure yourself?" She asked Yami who handed over a small knife which blood is still running off and Kaiba just looked at the blade seeing how easy it was to take it off Yami. He stood back and smiled at Kyuuseishu before he had an idea.

"Please kill me...save me from the hell I've created" Yami said before Kyuuseishu gave Yami a hug. Yami waited for something to happen and then looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami before he felt something like a family link with him. Kaiba never had any relation with Yami and now he felt like he did.

"Kyuuseishu. Yami's your responsibility now. Take good care of him and see if you can help him. I don't want to see him wandering around the police station dripping blood everywhere. If you want to take him home then that's fine taking him home but if you want to leave him hear then this cell is his home" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu nodded.

"I'll be taking him home with me Mister Kaiba sir." Kyuuseishu said and Yami looked at her confused.

"Why would you take me home?" Yami asked confused.

"Because you're a tortured soul and I'm going to help you" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba smiled.

"She'll take good care of you Yami" Kaiba said.

"You can count on it" Kyuuseishu said. Kaiba decided to leave Kyuuseishu with Yami until Yami was ready to be taken home. Kyuuseishu knew that she was going to have to do the best she can to bring Yami around to the way he was before. From confident and powerful to frightened and weak. Yami needed everything he could get but he can't let go of what he did before. Yami causing illusions that take a solid form probably takes a lot of energy from himself but he won't show it. Yami still held the pillow and Kaiba left Yami and Kyuuseishu. Kyuuseishu stayed with Yami trying to comfort him the best she could to get Yami ready to take him back to her place.

"Why can't the shadows feast on me?" Yami asked himself Kyuuseishu looked at Yami.

"You don't mean that" Kyuuseishu told Yami who shook his head.

"You name means saviour then kill me" Yami said through the pillow.

"You really are broken...aren't you?" Kyuuseishu said and Yami nodded.

"I'm one thing you can never fix" Yami said.

"I don't believe it" Kyuuseishu said.

Kyuuseishu looked at the bloody pillow and tried to take it off Yami. Yami let the pillow go before she caught sight of another blade was found in Yami's pocket. She carefully removed the blade from Yami's pocket and threw it at the wall. The blade stuck to the wall and wobbled slightly before Yami looked at the blade. Kyuuseishu stood up before she held out her hand for Yami. Yami looked at her hand before he slowly went to take her hand. Yami managed to take Kyuuseishu's hand before she felt the warm liquid which was so familiar to Yami. Kyuuseishu ignored the blood and still took his hand.

"I'm going to take you home...if that's ok with you?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"Go...on" Yami said and Kyuuseishu smiled. She took Yami back to her office where Kaiba was working on the computer. Yami entered the room slowly before Kaiba looked up at him and smiled.

"Good luck Kyuuseishu" Kaiba said before she thanked Kaiba. Kyuuseishu took Yami's hand again and took him out of the office where Kaiba was working and decided to take him home.

From Guilt To Self-Pain – Someone to help

Kyuuseishu was walking home with Yami who was completely scared of the whole place. Kyuuseishu noticed that Yami was walking near her probably for comfort but she didn't mind. As long as Yami was with her she was happy even though she could feel the negative emotions trying to claim what is there's for the taking. Kyuuseishu wondered what she was going to do with Yami to help him since Yami has clearly given up hope in himself.

"Are you ok Yami?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"What's wrong with me?" Yami asked catching Kyuuseishu off guard completely. She stopped and turned around to look at Yami.

"Sorry can you say that again?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"What's wrong with me?" Yami asked again.

"What do you mean?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"I can't kill myself no matter what I do...I can't sleep since the murders still come back...everything I do...I still can't escape from this world" Yami said.

"The world will change Yami" Kyuuseishu said but she could tell that Yami was not going to accept that so easily.

"The people will just get colder each year that passes" Yami said.

"I don't believe so" Kyuuseishu said to Yami.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu before she smiled and took his hand again.

"I'm taking you to my home Yami" She told Yami.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions Yami" Kyuuseishu told Yami.

"Sorry..." Yami said before Kyuuseishu put her finger over Yami's mouth to stop him from talking.

"We're home" Kyuuseishu said as Yami looked at the building in front of him.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: you have been reading From Guilt To Self-Pain<p>

Kyuuseishu: Please leave a review for the story.

FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading this story.

Kyuuseishu: More comming soon...when FireCacodemon get's down to it.


	3. Kyuuseishu's Home

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter. This story will only be written when I feel depressed...

Kyuuseishu: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own Kyuuseishu and Dokubutsu.

FireCacodemon: The reason why this story is written was to stop me from physicaly damaging myself. Yami replaces what I want to do in real life but I can't bring myself to do it.

Kyuuseishu: FireCacodemon is being completley honest.

FireCacodemon: Please enjoy the chapter...if you can.

* * *

><p>Kyuuseishu's Home<p>

"Here we are Yami" Kyuuseishu pointed out to Yami. Yami looked up at the building. The building had two floors on and the bricks were the colour yellow. The windows had some visible cobwebs but they were all on the outside so were easy to clean up. The door made out of Mahogany. Kyuuseishu walked towards the door before she went into her pocket and started looking for her keys. Yami walked up towards the door while Kyuuseishu was looking for her keys. Yami slowly backed away from the door as Kyuuseishu pulled out her keys from her pocket. She held out her plane keys for Yami to see before she turned to look at Yami who looked intimidated from the door.

"Yami, everything will be fine" Kyuuseishu reassured Yami as she opened the door. She noticed that Yami backed away from the door as she opened it and her smile turned into a frown.

"I don't belong here. Why can't you kill me?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu before she noticed that Yami put his hand in his pocket and started to pull out a silver blade. Kyuuseishu's face flashed in panic before she tried to grab the blade from Yami. Yami knew what she was going to do and made sure that she never managed to get the blade. A drop of blood fell on the floor. More blood soon followed. Kyuuseishu looked at Yami before he revealed to her that he had re-opened the wound that was on his wrist. Yami managed to slit his wrist again and watched as the blood landed on the floor outside her home.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami who was occupied by the blood running down his hand and drip off his fingers.

"When I'm dead on the floor from either lack of blood or a deadly disease" Yami said and Kyuuseishu sighed. She knew this was going to get hard but she never thought it would be like this. She quickly took the blade away from Yami to stop him causing another injury to himself and walked behind Yami and slowly pushed him into her house.

Yami looked around the room he was gently pushed into before he looked at his wrist which he had just re-opened. Yami ran his figure over the opened wound before he flinched as he felt his veins under his skin. Yami's blood felt cold to his touch but he felt like he was going to rip off his skin to see if that will help him but Kyuuseishu walked by his side so he decided not to. Kyuuseishu started to doubt herself but still wondered if she really could help Yami. If she was she was not doing a very good job at helping him with his troubles. Yami could tell that he was starting to feel a little better since someone was going to look after him even though he's tried to push her away and kept putting himself down.

"How come before you were not depressed but now you've gone back to being depressed?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"My darkness is stronger. With no light to tame it...I can't stand living with any pure light...I'm darkness... I need my light partner to keep my sane" Yami told Kyuuseishu. She heard the clock go off telling them that it was getting towards three o'clock in the afternoon. Kyuuseishu sighed before she went into the living room leaving Yami alone in the hallway. Yami looked at the door which was shut before he decided to stay with Kyuuseishu for the time being. Kyuuseishu walked back into the hallway where Yami was standing.

"I don't think that's the only reason" She told Yami. Yami fell to his knees and Kyuuseishu went down with him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Yami couldn't help but let the tears escape his eyes and make them fall to the floor where they needed to go. Yami's hands slowly curled into fists and she knew that she was right. There was something that Yami didn't say but she knew that Yami was only going to say what he wanted when he wanted. Yami stayed in the same position with his blood leave a stain on the carpet. Kyuuseishu didn't like Yami's blood to be on the carpet but the way Yami's going it was going to be hard to continuously keep the carpets clean. She let Yami's blood stain remain there until either Yami leaves home when he's all better or when Kaiba's coming. She knew that she was going to need to clean Yami up or it could get infected.

"I killed my friends and Kaiba is the only survivor. The one person I hate the most now runs the police. There's no way I can escape from the police and my hell can I?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu.

"Sorry Yami. The police will be keeping an eye on you Yami." Kyuuseishu told Yami.

"I don't care about the police! I just want my soul to be taken...if I have to find Louise...I will!" Yami yelled at Kyuuseishu.

"Louise?" Kyuuseishu asked.

"She is the daughter of Dartz...the Seal of Orichalcos" Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"Yami...I'm want you to come into the living room so that I can sort your wrist out and possibly your arms." Kyuuseishu told Yami who seemed to understand and Kyuuseishu managed to pick up Yami from the carpet and lead him to the living room.

"Why do you care?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu.

"I was told to look after you. I read in a book that when you kill light you kill darkness at the same time. Which means if your light was killed then should you exist?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"I think you mean that if a Hikari is killed then if you kill the Yami they won't come back." Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"Do you still want to die?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami and he nodded.

"I just want to die. Is that too much to ask?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu.

"You look like you're going to collapse" Kyuuseishu said as Yami started to wobble on his feet from lack of sleep and lack of blood running through his body. Yami fainted and Kyuuseishu caught him. Kyuuseishu lay Yami on the floor before she picked him up. Kyuuseishu smiled.

"You are really light Yami" Kyuuseishu said and she wasn't expecting an answer. She placed Yami on the sofa and slowly and carefully slid off Yami's jacket and her face dropped. Yami's arms were covered in cuts, dry blood and scars along with healing wounds. Kyuuseishu found some towel and placed it on Yami's slit wrist. She knew it wasn't going to heal the wound but it would stop Yami loosing lots more blood then he already has. She could hear Yami breathing rather lightly before she left him to get some bandages and some disinfectant to clean up what had happened on him. She also went off to find some cloths to clean all the dry blood off Yami's arms.

From Guilt to Self-Pain – Kyuuseishu's home

Yami awoke to find himself in Kyuuseishu's living room before he started looking around in his new area. The last thing he remembered was the fact that he told Kyuuseishu he wanted to die and if that was too much. The clock in the room started to go off and it indicated to Yami that it was 9 o'clock in the afternoon. Yami was unconscious for 6 hours but he got the feeling that it was mixed with the tiredness from all the nights before the police found him and caught him. Yami looked around the room before he discovered that Kyuuseishu had an interest in dragons since they were all over the room. There were different types of dragons that were located in different places in the room. There were fire dragons, ice dragons, purple dragons, acid green dragons, and many more around the room. Yami looked down at his arms before he noticed that there was no dry blood that was on his arms before. The slit wrist had a bandage around it but it allowed Yami to move his wrist like he normally could but he was going to have a hard time slitting this wrist then before. He also noticed that Kyuuseishu had taken care of everything that needed to be helped and there was something else. Yami wondered where Kyuuseishu wandered off to.

"She left me...just like everyone else" Yami said to himself before he curled up into a ball and Kyuuseishu walked into the room. She was wearing a white apron over her black dragon top. Her black trousers were visible behind the apron and she smiled down at Yami.

"I never left you. I'm just making food for you. I noticed you were going to wake up soon about eight so I decided to make you something to eat" Kyuuseishu told Yami who looked at her. His stomach growled and he had to agree with Kyuuseishu when she knew he was hungry. He was getting hungry from the lack of food in his system.

"Thank you" Yami said and Kyuuseishu smiled.

"You really need to learn to balance out your emotions." She told Yami and he nodded. He knew that was true. If he had learnt to balance them out then there would be no problem will there with the negative emotions.

"You're a fan of dragons?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu and she nodded.

"Dragons are the coolest creatures that ever existed. Their wings that reached the sky's above. Their venom which could be fire when lit. The way they flew into the sky and landed without a sound if needed." Kyuuseishu started before she looked at Yami who looked really tired.

"Slifer the Sky dragon..." Yami said before he curled up even more and yawned. Kyuuseishu smiled before she went back into the kitchen and brought out a small plate of chicken. The smell of chicken started to infect the area around Yami before he looked at the meat placed in front of him. He wanted it so badly and slowly reached out for it but slowly backed away from it. Kyuuseishu looked a little concerned for Yami but then again...he was really depressed and he really was too depressed to eat that day. Yami waited for something to happen to the chicken before he looked at the floor. Kyuuseishu walked over and sat next to him.

"I'll leave you alone if you want. I don't mind but I'm going to be up stairs if you need me." She told Yami who nodded and she took her leave. Yami sat alone once again.

From Guilt to Self-pain – Kyuuseishu's home

Kyuuseishu walked upstairs before he went into her bedroom. There was nothing more Kyuuseishu could do unless Yami wanted her to help him. She was going to get through to him that she can help him no matter what happens and she was not going to back down from it. She walked towards her bed and decided to take hold of the stuff dragon that was sitting on the end of her bed. She took hold of the dragon and held it close to herself and smiled.

"I don't have to worry about anything when I'm in here" Kyuuseishu said before she felt really guilty for leaving Yami alone downstairs with the chicken on the plate. Kyuuseishu took hold of the phone that was in her room before she dialled the phone.

"Hey...this is Kyuuseishu" Kyuuseishu said down the phone.

"Dokubutsu here for you Kyuuseishu" Dokubutsu called down the phone to her.

"I failed. Yami managed to slit his wrist again" Kyuuseishu said in defeat before she heard Dokubutsu laugh down the phone. Kyuuseishu sighed down the phone and Dokubutsu calmed down and got serious again.

"Yami's not going to be easy to sort out. He's going to take some time to get use and he's going to be hard to bring up again" Dokubutsu told Kyuuseishu. Kyuuseishu sighed and knew that it was true.

"I know he's not going to be easy to sort out. I get the feeling that Kaiba's worried about Yami. If it wasn't for you Yami would be in the prison cell" Dokubutsu said down the phone. Kyuuseishu giggled as that would be true.

"Yami has 34 injuries on him. 20 scars, 13 cuts and the slit wrist" Kyuuseishu said and she could hear the phone drop on the other side of the phone. She was worried for a little bit before Dokubutsu picked up the phone again and sighed down the phone.

"How did it make you feel looking at them?" Dokubutsu asked Kyuuseishu.

"He needs serious help Dokubutsu...I don't know if I can help him" Kyuuseishu said down the phone before Dokubutsu started laughing at her.

"If Kaiba allowed Yami to stay with you then he puts a lot of trust in you in helping his rival. I think Kaiba's going to come and visit you to make sure that Yami is looked after" Dokubutsu said. Kyuuseishu smiled since Kaiba was going to be coming around but then again if she couldn't help Yami she was kind of in trouble. She looked down at the floor before she smiled.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to increase security?" Kyuuseishu asked Dokubutsu and she could hear him laughing and she started to laugh with him. Kyuuseishu was the first person who stopped laughing and got a grip on herself. Dokubutsu soon followed before they were both breathing heavily from laughing too much.

"You might have to." He told her and she nodded.

"I'll see what happens" Kyuuseishu said before she checked the time noticing that it was reaching ten in the afternoon decided that she should fall asleep. Hopefully Yami would get some sleep as well and not try to kill himself in the process.

From Guilt to Self-pain – Kyuuseishu's home

Yami woke up at midnight before he looked around the room where he was. Yami looked down at his arms and noticed that Kyuuseishu had bandaged him up really well and that was what he needed. He ran his finger over his bandage and examined it before he found that it was strong enough so that Yami didn't disturb it. Yami looked around the room before he got up from the sofa he was placed on. Yami slid off the sofa he was placed and decided to leave the building he was in. Yami got to the front door but looked up the stairs and he left the front door to find Kyuuseishu. Yami slowly walked up the stairs before he found Kyuuseishu's room and slowly walked in.

Kyuuseishu was asleep in her bed as Yami slowly walked towards her. Kyuuseishu stirred in her sleep as Yami came closer before she slowly opened her eyes. Yami stopped dead in his tracks and waited for Kyuuseishu to fall back to sleep again. Kyuuseishu shifted in her bed and looked at Yami. Yami froze in his place before Kyuuseishu smiled.

"Are you ok?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"Can...I sleep in the same room as you?" Yami asked carefully thinking about his words before he said them. Kyuuseishu looked a little confused at him from the question but then again it must have taken a little time for Yami to come out with that.

"You can sleep with me in my bed" Kyuuseishu told Yami.

"I can't do that...my blood might spill" Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"I don't see how your blood can spill on the mattress...hand over your blades" Kyuuseishu said as she held out her hand. Yami put his hands in his pockets and slowly pulled out a couple of blades which were covered in blood but the blood was dry. Kyuuseishu looked at the blades that Yami put on the floor before he went back into his pockets. Yami pulled out a silver gun with a wooden handle but then pulled out a box of bullets along with it. Kyuuseishu looked as Yami dropped the gun and the bullets on the floor.

"Is that everything?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami and he shook his head.

"Can...I have my jacket?" Yami asked and Kyuuseishu handed Yami his jacked before he held it upside down. A few more blades dropped out from his jacket.

"That's everything" Yami said.

"So you had about 13 blades on you...and 13 is unlucky" Kyuuseishu said and Yami nodded. Kyuuseishu picked up the blades and put them into a chest and locked it before she also put a combination on the chest so that Yami couldn't open the chest and try to kill himself through the night. Kyuuseishu lead Yami to the bed before she gently pushed him onto the bed.

"Where are you...going to sleep?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu.

"In my bed...with you" Kyuuseishu said and Yami went to the end of the bed and curled up into ball before Kyuuseishu sighed and pulled him towards her.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Yami asked and Kyuuseishu shook her head.

"Yami...stop trying to push me away from you...I want to help you but if I can't help you I think Kaiba is going to kick me off the force" Kyuuseishu said as tears started to show in Kyuuseishu's eyes. Yami looked into her eyes before he gave up and stayed close to her.

Kyuuseishu managed to slip Yami under the covers without him putting up a fight and Yami fell asleep rather quickly. Kyuuseishu smiled as Yami was sleep before she moved closer to Yami and slowly made her arms wrap around Yami in hope of keeping him warm since he was freezing. Yami flinched in his sleep when Kyuuseishu placed her arms around Yami but then relaxed again. Something was bothering him and she was going to find out what really happened to Yugi and the rest of his friends. Kyuuseishu looked at the clock before she slowly fell asleep while hugging Yami in the end.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Please review the story...if you want.<p>

Kyuuseishu: If this story continues then FireCacodemon is depressed.

FireCacodemon: bye


	4. Follow the Blood

FireCacodemon: This was uploaded at 0:00...MIDNIGHT!

FireCacodemon: Well in England anyway

Kyuuseishu: Were you waiting for the time to change?

FireCacodemon: No...If you did read the author's note then you know that this story will now be M rated...for this scene and possibley some more scenes.

Kyuuseishu: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own Me and Dokubutsu

FireCacodemon: Please read the chapter

* * *

><p>Follow the Blood<p>

Kyuuseishu woke up the following morning to find that she was completely alone in her room. Kyuuseishu started to look for Yami and wondered where he had got to before she found that Yami had awoken during the night and left her. She placed her hand on her bedside table before she felt something sticky on her hand. Kyuuseishu lifted her hand before she looked at the substance that she touched before she realised that it was blood.

"Yami..." Kyuuseishu said before she noticed that there was blood on the floor as well and decided to follow it. Kyuuseishu wondered why there was blood on the floor in the first place when surely Yami would of injured himself downstairs and not return back upstairs but she still needed to find Yami and heal his wound that he created himself. Kyuuseishu flung the covers back before she heard a clang on the floor before she found the blade that Yami had injured himself on. Kyuuseishu looked at the blade before a tear rolled down her face.

"Why...why did you have to do this to yourself? Yami...please let someone in to help you out of your problems" Kyuuseishu said and she ran from her bed to grab her clothes and quickly got changed and followed the blood on the floor before she noticed that it left the house. Kyuuseishu could feel more tears running down her face before she went to grab her mobile phone. She quickly pressed a number and held the phone to her ear. She heard the phone ring for a couple of time before the person picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice down the other end of the phone.

"Sorry to wake you Kaiba but Yami's out on the streets again...he left after injuring himself." Kyuuseishu said down the phone and she could tell that Kaiba was not a morning person and he was going to kill her when he meets her.

"Is there any clues on where Yami has gone and what happened?" Kaiba asked down the phone. Kyuuseishu could tell that Kaiba was going to get some coffee for himself since he still sounded sleepy but Kyuuseishu was starting to get use to that.

"There's a blood trail to follow but I don't want to follow it alone. I don't know where it goes and I might need you as back-up" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba sounded like he was making coffee for himself. Kyuuseishu smiled before she looked at the blood on the floor.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. Kyuuseishu leave everything alone" Kaiba told Kyuuseishu and she nodded and Kaiba hung up the phone.

From Guilt to Self-Pain – Follow the Blood

Kyuuseishu opened the door to see Kaiba standing there waiting for her. Kyuuseishu left the building and both she and Kaiba followed the trail of blood. There was something different about the way the blood was that made Kyuuseishu seem a little off guard. She knew it was Yami's blood but the way it looked like he was leading them to somewhere seemed a little off. Kyuuseishu was walking next to Kaiba before she realised that he was in his police gear but with the Kaiba Corp Trench coat on. Kaiba looked like he was going to work in Kaiba corp. for the day but then when she realised that the coat was just to keep him warm while they followed the blood.

"Kyuuseishu was there any clues apart from the blood trail?" Kaiba asked her all of a sudden and Kyuuseishu shook her head.

"No just the blade...and the blood" Kyuuseishu said before Kaiba noticed that she was letting tears shed from her eyes. Kaiba knew Kyuuseishu to be strong but since she was told to look after Yami she was going to look after Yami but at the moment she couldn't even do that properly and was what was really digging at her. If she was a light sleeper she could have stopped Yami from running away from her building before anything of this would happen. To her the job she had wasn't important but Yami was important to her at the moment since she was the only one the illusions didn't attack. There had to be a reason for it and she was going to find out what it was and why. Kaiba noticed the flame of determination flare up in her eyes and he had to smile. He had never seen someone with so much determination before.

"You're really determined...aren't you?" Kaiba asked Kyuuseishu and she nodded at him.

"I'm supost to be looking after him and that is what I'm going to do" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba nodded.

"Shall we walk faster?" Kaiba asked and Kyuuseishu nodded before they both started to speed up to find Yami quicker.

From Guilt to Self-Pain – Follow the Blood

Yami was walking down the path he had managed to rip off the bandage and put it in the bin before he grabbed one of his blades from his pocket and injured himself. Yami injured himself back at Kyuuseishu's place and he knew that he left a trail but at the moment he didn't care. She could find him for all he cared about. He was happy that his blood was running free at the moment and it could drop off his fingers. Yami walked and continues walking before he found himself standing in the park. The grass was making it harder for Yami to see the blood that he was leaving behind before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Yami quickly looked over his shoulder before he noticed that there was a tall man with short dark blue hair which could be mistaken for black hair, deep blue eyes seemed to hide something secret. The man looked down at Yami in his grip before Yami looked to the ground. The man placed his hand under Yami's chin and lifted his face up to see his crimson orbs for eyes.

"Why don't you daha?" The man asked in a cold voice. The voice reminded him of Kaiba but Kaiba had brown hair and knew that if Yami was alone then Kyuuseishu would be going to find him.

"Break Down?" Yami asked confused at the voice before he felt something sharp enter his body. Yami cringed out in pain. He was far to use to inflicting pain on himself not to scream out in pain no matter what happened to him and the man left Yami in pain. Yami looked at his hand to find that a blade had been plunged into his hand and the blade went straight through his hand before Yami smiled. He had never done that before. Why didn't he think about it? Yami smiled as he moved his hand over the blades handle and gripped it. The man who had plunged the blade into Yami's hand watched without a smile on his face as he watched Yami pull the blade from his hand while flinching but it was still something that he needed to witness before he smiled. Yami held the blade in his hand while his other hand was losing blood as it sprayed on the floor in the grass and was free to run down his arm if moved correctly. Yami looked at the man before his eyes seemed to glow and a devil smile appeared on his face.

"You feel pain but yet you decide not to scream" The man said and Yami watched the man as he started to circle him. Yami watched the man's movement before the eye of Anubis started to glow on his head in a blood red colour. Yami brought the blade to his face before Yami's eyes started to glow blood red. The man looked a little intimidated.

"My turn now!" Yami yelled at the man before he used the blade in his hand to slice the man wide open. The blood sprayed out from the man's body and sprayed over Yami before Yami made another slice on the opposite side of the other slash causing more blood to spray on the floor. Yami brought the blade to the man's neck before he sliced at the neck causing blood to run down the man's body. Yami looked at the man on the ground before he drove the blade at the man's chin and started to cut the skin all the way down until he reached the man's trousers. Yami made two cuts, one was located on the man's chest before Yami made the other cut down on the man's stomach. Yami opened the man up from the cuts and examined the inside of the man he just killed. His glowing blood red eyes scanned the body before he dug his hand into the man. He slipped his hand under his ribcage and used his other hand to cut the heart of the man free. Yami removed the heart from the rib cage and decided to leave the man where he was.

The heart of the man was still in Yami's hand before he looked to the closest tree. Yami smiled before he looked back at the body before he wanted the small intestines to tie up the heart. Yami still held the blade before he went and went to find the small intestines in the body. Yami placed the heart on the ground before he went and found the small intestines and ripped them out from the body before he tied the heart to the tree using the intestines. Yami stood back to admire what he did to both the man and the heart before he smiled.

"Kyuuseishu thinks she can save me...She's wrong" Yami said before his eyes changed back to normal and the eye of Anubis stopped glowing. Yami collapsed on the ground still covered in the blood from himself and the man's blood. The wind picked up slightly and blew both the man's hair and Yami's hair along with the heart tied to the tree and the man's body still wide open for anyone to take.

From Guilt to Self-Pain – Follow the Blood

Kyuuseishu and Kaiba followed the trail before they found that it lead them to the park. There the blood became more tricky to follow but Kyuuseishu and Kaiba still managed to follow it. Kaiba looked up to find both Yami and the man on the floor covered in blood. Kyuuseishu stood there in shock before she ran over to Yami. The blood that covered Yami was getting colder each second that went by while Kaiba started to check up on the man who was cut up. Kaiba looked disgusted at the body in front of him before noticing a blade in Yami's hand. Kaiba went over to Yami before he tried to take the blade out of his hand but Yami had a firm grip on it.

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen..." Kaiba sighed before Kyuuseishu looked at him in a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba.

"Yami has started killing people...that's not just himself" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu looked at the man's opened body before she felt really ill.

"Why would Yami do this?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba.

"When Yugi was still here with Yami and Joey and Yami were duelling Yugi told me some interesting information about his partner" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu looked down at Yami who was currently unconscious. Kyuuseishu went to stroke Yami's face before Yami cringed. The eye of Anubis started to glow in the blood red colour before Kaiba pulled Kyuuseishu back away from Yami. The eye of Anubis stayed there for a couple of seconds before it started to die back down again and Yami relaxed.

"What was that?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba and he looked at Yami before remembering when he was given a mind crush when he first met Yugi. Kaiba then went to try to bring the blade out of Yami's hand and this time managed to get the blade off him.

"Yami was originally from a place called the Shadow Realm...the eye of Anubis that glowed on his forehead also proves that he's from the shadow realm...but it's never done something like that before." Kaiba told Kyuuseishu who looked down at Yami before she realised that his hand had been attacked. Yami cut he never plunged his blades into his hand like this and she knew that from all the cuts that Yami had caused himself. If he wanted to end his life sooner then surely he would have found that he could plunge his blades into his body but he didn't. Something stopped him from thinking about it.

"This is the first time something has been plunged into him and I hope this doesn't occur more often" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba nodded.

"We better find his identity and then call his family and if he has a work place call that saying that he's not going to come back to work. We will have to explain what has happened to his family though and possibly Yami as well. Without Yugi by Yami's side Yami's lost to his own darkness. Yami would do anything to bring back Yugi but Yugi's dead now..."

"Ki...ll...me" Kyuuseishu and Kaiba both looked down to see Yami slowly awakening. Yami looked up at Kyuuseishu before he looked behind her and freaked out. Kaiba quickly grabbed Yami to stop him from running away and Kyuuseishu looked behind her to fine the heart of the man tied by the small intestines. Kyuuseishu felt really sick after seeing what she was looking at. Kaiba grabbed a blindfold out from his pocket and managed to tie it around Yami's eyes so he couldn't see what he had done to the man and the way the heart was tied to the tree behind him. Yami calmed down when the blindfold was put on him and Kyuuseishu was great full for that since she was going to have to completely calm him down later but he seemed to calm down once he couldn't see what he had done. Kaiba still held onto Yami because they both knew that Yami was going to escape from them both even with the blond fold on.

"Yami...no one is going to kill you" Kyuuseishu told Yami and Kaiba nodded.

"Believe me Yami. No matter if we tried to kill you we wouldn't be able to. If you can't kill yourself then there is no hope of us killing you." Kaiba whispered to Yami and Yami froze at the coldness in the voice. Kyuuseishu went and picked put her phone to call the hospital to help heal Yami's hand that was dripping blood still from the opened wound. Kaiba texted some of the members of the police to come and keep this area closed from the people of Domino city, just to stop them from looking at this place which Yami had turned into a hell hole. Kyuuseishu walked over to Yami once she had called the hospital to come and pick Yami up to take him there.

"Yami, what happened?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami. Yami flinched before he started to remember what he had done and started panicking again which Kaiba was caught off by before Kyuuseishu grabbed hold of Yami in hope of calming him down so that he would not cause any more damage to himself then he already was. Yami felt Kyuuseishu hold onto him before she started rub circles on his back. Yami started to calm down from the fact that Kyuuseishu was soothing him before he knew that he needed to tell Kyuuseishu what has happened.

"I took another life...didn't I?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu.

"Yeah" Kaiba said and Yami knew that he needed to tell people what happened but he was afraid of what will happen. He knew that if he told someone they would make Yami worse then he already was and he did not want to feel that emotion again.

"Yami...what happened? This is the second time that you've killed someone?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami and he nodded.

"Before when I was first released from the puzzle, Yugi and his friends decided to go to Burger world and there was a criminal there. It turned out that I killed him but that didn't affect me back then. Anyone who hurt Yugi or his friends deserved to be killed." Yami said and Kaiba looked at him.

"So that was the reason. Why did you kill him?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami turned to face Kaiba before he started to go pale from the lack of blood that was in his body.

"I'm not sure myself...After the man plunged the blade into my hand I wanted to kill him. I'm not sure what drove me to do it...normally I..." Yami said before he fainted in Kyuuseishu's arms and she sighed.

"Something's not right about Yami" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu looked up at him from the blood covered pharaoh in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba.

"Yami won't kill unless he has too...I know Yugi's gone but still Yami would be too depressed to kill people...something's changed in him and I'm guessing he doesn't know about it" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu seemed to understand what must be going through Yami's head but it was clear that he didn't know.

"We have to wait for the ambulance before we can do anything" Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba nodded.

"That's our best option" Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu nodded. Yami knew that something was wrong but he didn't want to believe what his memory was telling him. Yami was still in Kaiba's grip as the ambulance came over to them along with a few members of the police force. Even though Kaiba knew that Yami was the one that probably caused it since Yami was the only one there at the time. Yami's ears picked up on the sirens before he started to panic and it was clear that Yami did not seem to like the sound of sirens probably from the time when he was on the run from the police. Kyuuseishu quickly ran over to Yami and did everything she could to calm him down but nothing worked. Yami removed the blind fold off him before he saw the body of the man he was talking to before and then looked at the heart on the tree before he fell backwards on the grass. Kyuuseishu could tell that the negative energy was completely with him but still struggling to control him.

"Something's wrong with Yami" Kyuuseishu called to Kaiba who nodded and then noticed that the eye of Anubis was glowing on Yami's forehead. Kaiba remembered the time Yami was going to do a mind crush that appeared before it slowly started to turn blood red. Kaiba had never seen this before but he knew that it was going to be bad. Kyuuseishu started to go pale at the sight before the police and the ambulance came into focus for their eyes.

Kyuuseishu looked at Yami before she found Yami completely taken over by the negative emotions and they started to control him completely. Kyuuseishi knew that she needed to find out a way to help Yami out of this problem but something was telling her it was too late. Yami, Kyuuseishu and Kaiba all saw that the paramedics and the police started to come towards them before Kaiba and Kyuuseishu heard Yami laugh quietly. Kyuuseishi knew that nothing good was going to happen now but went to Kaiba for some sort of support.

"Kaiba...please tell me we can still save him?" Kyuuseishu said before Kaiba placed his hand on her head.

"I'm sure you can save him. I'm counting on you to help him" Kaiba said before Kyuuseishi looked over at Yami.

The members of the police started to come towards Kaiba and Kyuuseishu before Kyuuseishu noticed a glimmer in Yami's hand. Kyuuseishu then looked around for the blade that Kaiba had taken from Yami was back in his hand. The police men come over to him and all pointed their guns at Yami. Yami sniggered before his eyes started to glow blood and the police force grew intimidated the longer they stared into Yami's glowing blood red eyes. Yami smiled before one the Paramedics went over to see if Kaiba and Kyuuseishu were ok before they all heard a cry of pain fill the air. Yami was standing over a member of the police who had his chest sliced open. Blood was dripping off the blade in Yami's hand the police started to shoot Yami. Yami smiled as all the bullets were hitting him but they had no effect on his life force. Yami stood there laughing before the paramedics seem to look into their bag before they brought out a tranquiliser.

"My turn now police" Yami said before he threw the blade and it managed to hit a police officer in his forehead before the police officers decided to shoot each other as Yami had ducked out of the bullets way and the police killed each other. Kaiba and Kyuuseishu sat there with their mouths on the floor before the Paramedic doctors fired the tranquilising dart right at Yami and it managed to hit his wrist which was still trying to recover. Yami felt it enter the system and he felt his system slowly shut down. Yami tried to fight the liquid that had entered his body but he quickly lost the battle and fell to sleep. His eyes changed back to normal and the eye of Anubis started to fade as he collapsed onto the blood covered grass. Kaiba and Kyuuseishu both sighed in releaf since Yami was now unconscious and he was able to be transferred safely to the hospital to have a complete check up on him.

"Do you really think leaving him at the hospital will be a good idea?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba who shook his head.

"Someone's going to have to stay by him to make sure that he stays in his normal state. Kyuuseishu...what did his soul look like?" Kaiba asked Kyuuseishu and she froze.

"How long have you know about that?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba.

"Since you met Yami. You also proved to me that you can calm him down when he gets worked up. I was right about letting you stay with him." Kaiba said and Kyuuseishu felt herself blush at Kaiba's words.

"Thanks Kaiba...his negative emotions completely took over. When the blindfold was on him he found back a little bit but they soon claimed him...That wasn't Yami...was it?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba as the Paramedics managed to get Yami in the ambulance. Yami opened his eyes before they shimmered in the blood red colour before he closed them again. Kyuuseishu looked at the bodies before she noticed that they started to cry out in pain even though they were dead. A golden ball started to emerge from their bodies before the shot into the sky.

"I guess those are the souls of the body..." Kaiba said.

"Do you believe the real Yami you met before would do something like this?" Kyuuseishu asked Kaiba and he shook his head.

"Before Yami would only fight to protect Yugi and their friends. Yami would never kill people unless they deserved it which normally wasn't the case. Yami has never done anything like that before...Is it possible that the shadow realm is getting to him?" Kaiba asked before Kyuuseishu looked up at him.

"Why would the shadow realm want to get Yami?" Kyuuseishu asked and Kaiba looked at her.

"I heard Bakura and Malik talk to each other when they were wondering what was wrong with Yami since he wasn't like them. Bakura believes that because Yami had someone like Yugi he changed. Malik on the other hand says that Yami was released too early from the shadow realm before it could completely get him. If it did get him then apparently Yami would end up...like he was back then." Kaiba told Kyuuseishu and she looked at the ambulance where they had Yami. Kyuuseishu got up before Kaiba knew that she wanted to be the one to stay Yami from his words. Kaiba smiled before he tapped Kyuuseishu on her shoulder. Kyuuseishu looked at Kaiba.

"I know you want to see him but why don't we leave Yami while we get ourselves sorted...hopefully Dokubutsu wasn't one that died" Kyuuseishu said before she went to go and examine the bodies of the police force that were killed. There was lots of blood on the floor and some of the officers had blood splashed on their faces. Kyuuseishu never knew that Yami could do something like this but she thought wrong. Yami could do this and she had to help him as quick as she could to stop Yami from destroying himself and the population of Domino City.

"We also need to find some more police force...Don't we?" Kaiba asked Kyuuseishu and she nodded. They really did need a new police force since most of the probably were killed by Yami.

"Yami's going to feel even more guilt now..." Kyuuseishu said and Kaiba nodded.

"I'm sure you can help him" Kaiba said before they both looked at each other and nodded. They both were going to help Yami as much as they could. Nothing was going to change that.

"I'll save you Yami. Mark my words"

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: That's the chapter for you guys<p>

Kyuuseishu: Depending on the chapter content...depends on how depressed FireCacodemon got.

FireCacodemon: Apart from the self-harm that helps this also helps as well...even when if you leave the wound alone it will still sting.

Kyuuseishu: What happened to Yami?

FireCacodemon: I'm not telling

Kyuuseishu: Please leave a review for FireCacodemon even though it is really depressing...

FireCacodemon: If I can write this story in school without the teachers catching me then I will...but I can't since the teachers can see what I'm doing on the school computers...grr teachers!


	5. More Than Just Scars

FireCacodemon: I wrote this chapter ages ago...then lost it in my bedroom. I finaly managed to find it and I decided that it should be uploaded. I spent the whole of my afternoon writing this chapter since I wrote so much on paper.

Yami: When FireCacodemon was depressed...this was written...

FireCacodemon: I don't own Yami or Kaiba but I do own Kyuuseishu and Dokubutsu.

Kyuuseishu: On with the story?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...sorry for the very, very long up-date but I couldn't write the chapter when I had already written the chapter but then lost it...

Yami: Let's just get on with the story.

FireCacodemon: ok ^^

* * *

><p>More Than Just Scars<p>

_Yami woke up with his hand in a special case which Yami started to take off easily. Yami looked around the room he was in before the door opened and a man in the doctor's uniform walked into his room and looked at Yami. Yami looked around for something before the doctor smiled at Yami._

"_You should learn to kill people who aren't your friends." The doctor said softly before he started to take off his uniform to revile the jet black jacket he was wearing with a large green symbol of the orichalcos on the collar. Yami noticed the symbol and started to panic but felt something restrain him. Yami looked at the restrain before he started pulling at the restraint before the doctor pulled out a needle and managed to pierce into the skin and injected a black liquid into Yami. Yami cried out in pain before it turned into a cry of rage._

"_I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Yami growled before he felt something splash on his face._

Yami woke up to realise that everything was a dream. Yami quickly found himself quickly in a room alone. Yami looked towards the door expecting the doctor to enter the room. Yami waited before he started to get the feeling that he was getting paranoid and started to relax in the room before he lay down on his side. Yami looked at his hand where the blade went through to find that there was a tight bandage on to prevent it from getting infected and to stop Yami from doing anything to make it worse. Yami spent a little time looking at the bandage before he started to look around for something.

From Guilt to Self Pain – More Than Just Scars

Kyuuseishu and Kaiba were walking towards the hospital when Kyuuseishu felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Kyuuseishu went into her pockets and pulled out her phone and answered her phone.

Dokubutsu, just the person I wanted to talk to." Kyuuseishu said down the phone. She could tell that Dokubutsu was a little unsure on what he should of reacted.

"Why?" Dokubutsu asked down the phone to Kyuuseishu.

"There was an attack on Yami...Yami got a little out of control and killed some police men along with another person. I was just wondering if you could go and clean up the mess that was left behind." Kyuuseishu told Dokubutsu.

"I'll do my best." Dokubutsu told Kyuuseishu before he hung up the phone. Kyuuseishu put her phone away before she sighed.

"I understand that Yami's guilty about something but...Does it give him the reason to cut himself?" Kyuuseishu asked and looked up at Kaiba.

"I just feel sorry for him. I can't lose the King of Games title and my rival." Kaiba said before Kyuuseishu went to punch Kaiba in his arm before she stopped. Kaiba was waiting for Kyuuseishu to hit him bit nothing came. Kaiba smiled from the fact that it was clear to him that either she still wanted her job or there was something wrong. Kyuuseishu looked at Kaiba before she continued.

"You only see Yami as someone who needs to duel with. This, Kaiba gives me something to keep Yami protected from. He's causing himself injuries from something that...it seems he has no control over!" Kyuuseishu yelled at Kaiba.

"I know my rival better then you do!" Kaiba yelled back at Kyuuseishu. Kyuuseishu looked back at Kaiba before she ran off towards the hospital.

"I know what a person should be. He should be with someone he should trust." Kyuuseishu said to herself while running.

From Guilt to Self Pain – More Than Just Scars

Yami was lying in his bed in hospital before there was a knock on the door to the room. Yami looked towards the door before he looked down at the item in his hand before he looked at the small deep cut on his arm near his elbow. There was something that was obvious to Yami and that would be the blood that was on the floor of the room. The door slowly opened and a doctor came into the room followed by Kyuuseishu. Yami looked at the ceiling and Kyuuseishu sighed.

"You injured yourself didn't you?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"How do you know that Kyuuseishu?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu.

"There's blood on the floor and I know you." Kyuuseishu replied to Yami. Yami ran his finger up his arm to flinch as he reached the deep cut. Blood was still running down his arm but still it didn't stop any time soon. Yami looked at the cut on his arm before the doctor came over to him.

"You really should stop causing self-pain...it's not good for you." The doctor told Yami.

"If you don't mind I suggest you let me go." Yami told the doctor and Kyuuseishu sighed.

"If you just relax then I'll talk to Kyuuseishu alone." The doctor said and Yami looked at the doctor before turning away. Kyuuseishu looked at Yami before she walked out the door with the doctor so they could talk.

"How long have you known Yami?" The doctor asked Kyuuseishu.

"Not long but I know about the self-pain." She told the doctor who gave a small smile.

"Do you know his parents?" The doctor asked her but she shook her head.

"Yami doesn't have any parents. I've been looking after him when he was caught by the police." Kyuuseishu told the doctor who nodded.

"Would you say you're the guardian of Yami?" The doctor asked Kyuuseishu

"Yes." She said firmly.

"As you are aware of the self-harm then I have to say that Yami is going to be have to stay here for the night but after that he is able to go home with you. When he does make sure that Yami doesn't use his hand too much since it needs to recover. While we were looking at Yami we noticed that there were scars from previous self-harm on his arms and legs. Yami has also burnt part of his legs as well. We also need to give Yami some clean blood from the fact that he's been doing this to himself so much." The doctor told Kyuuseishu and he could tell that Kyuuseishu was disturbed by the report. Kyuuseishu looked into the room where Yami was before she smiled.

"I've got a lot of work to do on Yami." She commented.

"If you are in the police force then I'll give Kaiba the medical file." The doctor told Kyuuseishu before Kaiba walked into the corridor. Kaiba looked at Kyuuseishu before he looked at the doctor.

"Have you come to apologise to me or just check up on your rival?" Kyuuseishu growled at Kaiba.

"I'm here to check up on Yami." Kaiba told Kyuuseishu who growled again at Kaiba. Kaiba ignored Kyuuseishu and entered Yami's room. The doctor sighed at the two of them. Yami looked at Kaiba as he entered the room before he noticed that Kaiba was watching him closely. Kaiba noticed the blood on the floor and sighed before he looked outside the window.

"Don't you think your reason is getting old?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Why didn't you get killed instead of Yugi?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Because Yami, I escaped while the others didn't." Kaiba told Yami.

"Give me the reason why I can't be killed" Yami growled at Kaiba. Kaiba turned to face him.

"I don't know that Yami." Kaiba told Yami who looked away.

"I'm going to have to stay here for a possible couple of days." Yami told Kaiba.

"This might sound a bit mean but I want you to get over this whole depression and join the force. Your abilities will be needed." Kaiba told Yami.

"So you're saying that I'm a weapon?" Yami asked Kaiba who gave a small nod. Yami looked at Kaiba before it was clear that Yami was getting annoyed by Kaiba.

"Don't you think you should leave?" Kaiba looked at Yami as his voice was dripping poison. Kaiba got up from the bed and started to leave the room. Yami sighed before his eyes flashed with rage before Yami took a blade he used before and threw it right at Kaiba.

Kyuuseishu looked into the room Yami and Kaiba were in before she noticed the blade. Kyuuseishu opened the door and just as Yami threw the blade and pushed Kaiba out the way. Since Kaiba wasn't expecting it Kaiba was pushed away without a struggle and Kyuuseishu just missed the blade and it embedded into the wall in front of Yami. Kaiba looked at the blade in the wall before he looked at Yami before the doctor came in the room and was about to call the other doctors before Kyuuseishu stopped him.

"I have to...it's a procedure." The doctor told Kyuuseishu.

"Don't call anyone. A small amount of people are fine for Yami. Anymore and he'll think they we're attacking and start to fight back." Kyuuseishu told the doctor.

"0 people dead is better than having 3 people dead or more." Kaiba told the doctor. The doctor nodded at Kaiba. Yami looked directly at Kyuuseishu before she smiled. She carefully took a step forward to Yami. Yami climbed out of bed before he flinched and walked towards Kyuuseishu. Kaiba reached into his pockets and pulled out a gun to prove to himself that if Yami did anything he wasn't supposed to do then Kaiba would shoot.

"Kyuuseishu is luring Yami towards her...like a mother and a child." The doctor said quietly. Kaiba watched as Kyuuseishu put her hand out to take Yami's hand if he wanted. Yami looked at Kyuuseishu's hand before he slowly walked towards her.

"Come on Yami...talk to me." Kyuuseishu said softly but the noise of a gun re-loading clicked. Kyuuseishu turned to look at Kaiba.

"I'm only sorting out my gun." Kaiba said before Kyuuseishu felt something touch her hand. Kyuuseishu looked back at her hand to find that Yami had taken Kyuuseishu's hand into his own hand.

"Just like a child." The doctor said with a smile.

"You just want someone who cares about you...someone who you can trust." Kyuuseishu spoke softly to Yami with a smile on her face. Yami started to show a small smile on his face. Kyuuseishu noticed that by what was happening now was that she realised that there was something different about Yami.

"I'm sorry...about everything that had happened...I don't mean it to happen. I'm sorry!" Yami cried out. Kyuuseishu pulled Yami towards her and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yami...it's ok. I forgive you for everything. Nothing is your fault." She told Yami in a soft whisper. Kaiba looked at Kyuuseishu before he put his gun away and smiled.

"I knew that it was a right thing to put Yami with Kyuuseishu." Kaiba told himself quietly with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to do about him?" Yami asked before Kyuuseishu looked confused.

"Kaiba?" She asked Yami before Yami shook his head.

"Not Kaiba...him?" Yami told Kyuuseishu again.

"He means..." Kaiba started before Yami interrupted.

"My oni...my demon needs to be tamed." Yami said and it was clear that panic was working its way through his system.

"Was it really you that killed that man and...the police force?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"Yes...the oni is me...the oni is me and my rage. I am the oni. I can't control it though." Yami told Kyuuseishu before he looked away.

"I was told you are from the Shadow Realm." Kyuuseishu spoke to Yami so that only he could hear what she was saying.

"I am from the Shadow Realm...I am a yami but...when Yugi left...yamis don't have another side...if they do they are called demons but I prefer the term Oni." Yami replied quietly so only Kyuuseishu could hear him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked Yami.

"What's there to talk about?" Yami asked Kyuuseishu and she looked at him...Yami had a point.

"It's more than just scars. More than scars from the past. Scars of both physical...and mental. Emotions being one of them. Right Yami?" Kyuuseishu asked.

"Emotions are playing a key part in a person's life...emotions are a pain." Yami sighed and Kyuuseishu giggled slightly.

"Emotions help the world Yami." The doctor cut into the conversation. Yami looked at him and knew that the doctor was right. The doctor started to leave the room leaving Kyuuseishu along with Kaiba and Yami alone.

"I'm going to go home. It's getting late and I have to make sure Mokuba wasn't kidnapped." Kaiba told Kyuuseishu and Yami.

"Take care of Mokuba." Kyuuseishu told Kaiba. Kaiba turned around without saying a word to either Kyuuseishu or Yami. Kaiba walked out the room leaving Kyuuseishu and Yami alone in the medical room.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Yami said before his stomach growled in agreement. Kyuuseishu smiled and let Yami go.

"What are you hungry for?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"You look tasty but chicken will do." Yami whispered to Kyuuseishu. She smiled at Yami before she left the room to go and get some chicken for Yami. Yami looked at Kyuuseishu as she left the room. Yami sighed and left the bed to go and follow Kyuuseishu. Kyuuseishu looked over her shoulder and noticed Yami was following her before she turned around. Yami stopped walking and looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami.

"You don't realize how boring it is." Yami told Kyuuseishu. She did know how boring it was to lie down in bed for ages from one of her previous mission from the police. She got badly injured and needed a week to recover. She felt like she was in hell since she couldn't do anything and Dokubutsu forced her to stay in bed since he was her partner.

"I guess you don't want to relax...or is it fear?" Kyuuseishu asked quietly as Yami slowly walked towards her. She guessed that it was fear that one of the doctors were going to jump out at him and force him back into the bed. Yami didn't want more blood on his hands and it was clear in Yami that he didn't want more blood on his hands that he already had. Kyuuseishu slowly put her hand out for Yami to take. A smile appeared on his face before he took hold of Kyuuseishu's hand and she took him to get some food.

From Guilt to Self Pain – More Than Just Scars

Kyuuseishu and Yami were sitting down at one of the table in the cafe. Kyuuseishu was eating a sausage role while Yami was happily enjoying his chicken sandwich. Kyuuseishu looked at Yami before she smiled.

"It must be nice to relax. At least once a while." She told Yami.

"Nice when you have done nothing wrong...I attacked and killed nearly all of the police force." Yami told Kyuuseishu and it was clear to her that Yami was retreating back into the shell of depression. She really was going to have to work at a faster pace if she had a chance to help Yami.

"You can create illusions, why don't you use them to help you deal with your depression?" Kyuuseishu asked.

"Because the methods I used before...didn't help...so I went looking for another method...after doing a couple of different methods I found that cutting seemed to be the most effective." Yami told Kyuuseishu,

"What were your other methods?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami. She wasn't sure if she really wanted the results on what Yami had done.

"It was too easy to break my fingers, that was the first time I did damage to myself. Breaking my fingers...it never satisfied me so I went looking for something else and I found that burning my body only seem to help out a bit but I craved for more...damage...that's when I found cutting. After I started cutting I grew satisfied when I started cutting. When I made a deep cut on my arm that's when I felt the most satisfaction...the deeper it is the more satisfied I am...it also signifies how depressed I am and how guilty I am...I soon became addicted to cutting." Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"You didn't tell anyone?" She asked Yami. Yami shook his head.

"Who's there to talk to?" Yami asked.

"There's me." Kyuuseishu told Yami. She could tell that there was something bothering him but then sometimes they will link to something they are feeling.

"Do you know what a yami is?" Yami asked the question out of the blue. Kyuuseishu looked at Yami and nodded.

"A yami can be classed as the child of darkness from the fact that they are the dark sides of people. Yamis prefer to latch onto a soul and will slowly take over but sometimes a powerful soul can control the yamis that latch on. Stronger yamis tend to hunt for royal souls but can claim strong souls. The only neutral yamis are more common in sacrifices or sealed away. You Yami, prefer to be balanced with the soul that released you." Kyuuseishu told Yami. He was impressed from the fact that Kyuuseishu knew so much about a yami.

"Without another soul for me to latch onto...I seem to have created a darker side and...I can't control it." Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"I'll help you. Let me help you Ketsuakigasu." Kyuuseishu said to Yami.

"I'm only Ketsuakigasu when I'm sorted out and in the police force like Kaiba wanted me to be." Yami told Kyuuseishu. She looked at Yami before she sighed.

"you don't have to be on the police force Yami...Kaiba just wants you there so he can keep an eye on you. He doesn't want to lose his rival." Kyuuseishu told Yami.

"No...He cared...I could tell by his voice. He may not have sounded caring but he was. I've seen his caring side so I know what he's like." Yami told Kyuuseishu. Silence fell.

"I don't think Yugi's dead. If he was then won't a yami die with their hikari?" Kyuuseishu asked Yami. The question that Kyuuseishu asked Yami made it look like horror was painted on Yami's face.

"W-what?" Yami stuttered at the question.

"I don't think Yugi's gone...It doesn't make sense on why you're still here...not that I want you to leave but...I heard that a yami can't be killed unless the soul the yami has latched onto dies. You're tried to kill yourself and you're still here." Kyuuseishu told Yami. It was a valid reason for Yami.

"B-b-but I killed Yugi...I don't deserve to be here when Yugi can't. It makes no sense!" Yami told Kyuuseishu.

"It's getting late...we should return you back to your room." She told Yami. Yami nodded since he was getting a bit tired and the doctor would probably want to change his bandage on his hand in the morning.

Kyuuseishu escorted Yami back to his room before she said good night to him. She walked down the corridors of the hospital before she made her way home. She got home and she washed herself, brushed her teeth, got changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. Kyuuseishu soon drifted off into a deep sleep in the warmth of her bed.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: good ending for the chapter? Bad ending for the chapter? Love it? Hate it? What ever.<p>

Yami: Review if you want but here's the chapter.

FireCacodemon: deal with it!

Kyuuseishu: calm down FireCacodemon...

FireCacodemon: ok ^^


End file.
